The present disclosure relates to a vehicle component, preferably a backrest of a seat, which includes a pivotable component, preferably a through-load hatch with a lock.
To increase the loading volume, the passenger compartment and the luggage compartment in vehicles are frequently separated by pivotable walls, seats or by through-load hatches, so that the passenger compartment may be used at least partially as a luggage compartment. Through-load hatches, in particular, have the advantage that long objects such as skis may be loaded into a passenger vehicle without a seat having to be folded down. To help ensure that, in the event of an accident, at least when walls, seats or through-load hatches are folded up, no luggage penetrates the passenger compartment or the through-load hatch does not spring open, it is best to ensure that the through-load hatches do not open by means of the forces acting on the walls, seats or the through-load hatch.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive vehicle component which may be easily produced and assembled, which does not open in the event of an accident.